


First watch

by voculae (northernMagic)



Series: Contrary to popular belief: drabbles from the workplace [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Q does in fact sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First watch

Curled around Q is the sleeping lion. Like a housecat in a warm sunbeam, smugly unmoveable. Q gives him armour and weapons, but he sleeps only while Q is awake: patrolling the network, inspecting the logs. Keeping watch, the only light in the night.

When the moon peers through their window, Q is setting his sentinels and powering down. Bond stirs, strokes Q's arm. Q hands off the gun, the knife, and the tablet. He slides down until he can curl up against Bond's side. Bond puts on his reading glasses.

Q falls asleep quickly, Bond's hand in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> they kiss in the morning ok? ok.
> 
> Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).


End file.
